


Golden Dancer

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Infatuation, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Rivalry, Seduction, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Ankh Warrior dances his way into the Demon’s black heart~





	1. Dance of Seduction

Why did he always let StarChild talk him into ridiculous things? 

Demon shifted uncomfortably as he stood beside StarChild who sat on his throne next to the Elder. He still felt eyes of judgement on him. Eyes of fear. But StarChild had none. He openly took Demon’s hand and held it tightly, strengthening their bond. The entire KISSterian court was dressed in their finest, ready to receive their guests. The Elder stood up from her throne to address the court. 

“The Royal Council of KISSteria is honored to welcome the Order of the Golden Pyramid from the realm of Sphynxia!” 

The guests’ procession entered with an extravagant display, all of them dressed in beautiful black silken robes with lavish gold Egyptian style embellishments. StarChild was dazzled, staring at everything with child-like awe. He wondered if he could get a robe like that for himself. Demon however was less than impressed. He doubted warriors that painted and fancy could stand up to him in battle. Perhaps he’d test one to find out. The very thought made him smirk wickedly.

A troupe of dancers followed behind the warriors, drawing the eyes of the entire court to them. Only one was dressed more scantily than the others, which immediately caught the crowd’s attention..including Demon’s. He was an absolute vision of loveliness. A white face and black lips accented by a golden ankh painted above his brow and down his nose. Heavy black kohl brought out the deep green color of his eyes. His long dark hair swirled about him along with his robes as he danced, holding a golden khopesh. He wielded the weapon with such precision..it was incredible. Was he a warrior as well as a dancer? Demon was practically transfixed, which didn’t escape StarChild’s notice. He smirked as he turned towards his partner. “See something you like~?” Demon huffed and turned away. “Don’t be ridiculous..” Of course he went right back to staring moments later. The way the dancer moved his body was _mesmerizing._

When the performance ended the hall erupted with a thunderous applause. It was well deserved. The gorgeous lead dancer moved forward and knelt down to present the sword he held to the Elder. “A gift from the Order in honor of our alliance with KISSteria. May it be fruitful and prosperous for both of us~” The Elder smiled as she took the gift, displaying it on the wall behind the thrones along with the gifts from other allies. Demon purred softly. He was even more beautiful up close. And that _voice_. Such an exotic accent. He began wondering what it would sound like in the heat of passion. As the dancer stood his eyes focused solely on him, his lips curled into a seductive smile. Demon was taken aback.

_‘Does he know what I’m thinking?’_

At ceremony’s end the dancer took the initiative and approached Demon first, with the same seductive smile. “Greetings~” he said, gracefully holding out his hand. “I am Vinneketh. It is a pleasure~” Demon stared. He was rarely cordial. He never had any opportunities to be such. He couldn’t just do nothing either. He took the dancer’s delicate hand and lifted it slightly. _Gods below his skin was incredibly soft._ “I am Demon. I…enjoyed your dance..” When Vinneketh laughed Demon swore he could feel his heart melting. “I certainly hope so..” He stood on his tiptoes, bringing his lips closer to Demon’s. “It was meant to entice you~” A deep growl rumbled from Demon’s throat. This lovely creature was very vocal with his desires. He loved that. His hand immediately grabbed the dancer’s waist to bring him closer.

“Consider me enticed~” 


	2. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinneketh brings out Demon's softer side~

Anxiety was apparent on Demon’s face when Vinneketh approached him again a few days after the ceremony. Maybe he shouldn’t have accepted the invitation to the dancer’s private quarters so soon..but how could he say no? Their desire for each other was obvious. So why not? Once inside he was quick to sit on the bed as he waited. The last thing he needed was embarrassment from tripping over his own clumsy feet. He heard Vinneketh call out to him from behind the closed door of his bathchamber. “Make yourself comfortable, dear Demon..I shall be but a moment~” Demon chewed on his lip. The dancer’s voice alone was enough to send arousing shivers down his spine. 

The door opened, filling the room with the pleasant scent of jasmine. So calming. Did he know it was needed? Vinneketh stood in the doorway, smiling as Demon devoured him with his eyes. The robe he wore left very little to the imagination. The sheer gold material was very flattering to his skin tone, showing only the faintest outline of his lithe form. He slowly crawled over to Demon, brushing his lips against his ear. “I am so happy you came..” His warm breath made Demon hiss. “You will stay the night with me, yes~?” Did he even need to ask? It took every ounce of self control Demon had to not shred the flimsy robe from the dancer’s body with his claws, throw him down on the bed and have his way with him.

“My..your mind does go to some very lascivious places~” Vinneketh teased, causing Demon to gawk at him in disbelief. “So you _can_ read my thoughts.” The dancer merely gave him a coy smile. “If one’s thoughts are expressed with enough want I can hear them. It is within my power as a Mystic.” Demon shook his head. “There are so many layers to you.. A warrior..a dancer..now a mystic. What else will I find?” He was answered by lips pressing against his in a brief but heated kiss. “If you wish…to find my center…you must first..strip me bare~” Demon purred, grabbing the dancer by the waist and pulling him onto his lap. _“I can definitely do that for you, pretty thing~”_

Vinneketh closed his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing Demon to explore the smooth flesh bared to him with his tongue. Wet trails were left along his jaw, down his throat and over his collar bones, making him shiver and gasp. He caressed Demon’s chest, wanting desperately to feel skin instead of cold hard armor. “Will you not..take this off..? I wish to touch the _real_ you. I promise..to make it worth your effort~” Demon bared his pointed teeth in a predatory smile. “I could never refuse such a tempting offer~” He placed his armor on the floor piece by piece. With the dancer watching him so intensely he had no intention of looking foolish. Once his entire upper body was bared slender hands were on his chest once more. “You are quite a feast for the eyes~”

The next kiss they shared was longer, deeper and more passionate, leaving them both panting by the time they parted. “I gave you what you wanted..” Demon’s voice was now a seductive growl. “..now it’s time for you to return the favor~” Laughing softly Vinneketh turned and pulled the robe off his shoulders, revealing the outline of an ankh and various hieroglyphics tattooed across his back. “Does this satisfy you~?” Demon pulled him close again, claws dragging across his skin as large, skilled hands groped him. “Who knew..a demon could be so gentle~?” he whispered in Demon’s ear, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “And..just what are these..?” he heard Demon ask, feeling curious fingers trace the small gold rings pierced through his nipples. “ _Ohhhhh_ those..” he was made nearly breathless by the subtle touches. They were still so _sensitive_. “Just..a little surprise. I thought you might enjoy them~” 

Moments later Vinneketh found himself on his back with hungry, open mouthed kisses being pressed to his chest. He writhed and arched against Demon’s body, his toes curling in the sheets. 

_“D-don’t stop, my love~”_

His heavy panting quickly became loud moans as Demon’s tongue and lips teased and pulled at his nipple rings.

_“Merciful gods..!!”_

Lower. Lower. He shivered in anticipation. _So_ much closer to his aching need.

_“Pleeeease, Demon…pleasure me with your wicked tongue..!!”_

Demon’s eyes flashed red as he smirked, spreading Vinneketh’s thighs farther apart.

“I’ll bet your center is _delicious~_ ”


	3. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Demon and Vinneketh enjoy a bath, Demon gives into his inner beast~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit another chapter! Hope you enjoy! =3

Demon was awakened by soft kisses being pressed to his lips. His eyes opened, focusing solely on the beautiful face of his lover. “Good morning, my darling~” Vinneketh smiled as arms wrapped around his waist. “I could become accustomed to waking up with you by my side~” Demon pulled the dancer closer to his body, capturing his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. His tongue snaked its way between parted lips, eliciting pleased moans from his lover’s throat. Vinneketh _adored_ his beloved Demon’s tongue. Thoughts of how it threw him into such wild fits of passionate abandon the night before made him tremble all over with absolute delight. His legs wrapped around Demon’s waist as he was rolled onto his back, their tongues still engaged in an intimate dance. 

Demon was the first to pull away, fearing that his intense sexual energy would grow too overwhelming. He’d lost lovers that way before. Broken their minds beyond repair. He would not allow the same to happen to his precious golden treasure. Vinneketh gazed at him, concern evident in his expression. “My sweet Demon..I sense your fear. My mind is not shattered so easily. If it were then I would certainly not be myself after last night~ I am a Mystic remember? Through our intimacy your energy is part of my body now. My heart is yours and yours alone~ Perhaps you need something to soothe your spirit, hm? I will draw us a bath~” With a gentle kiss to his lover’s forehead the dancer slipped away into his bathchamber. Demon sighed. How did he manage to attract such a gorgeous being? The scent of jasmine filled the room again, easing Demon’s anxiety. “You know just what I need don’t you, treasure?” he purred, getting up from the bed. The bathchamber was beautiful. White marble tiles trimmed with gold decorated the floor. Golden statues of Egyptian gods lined the walls. The ‘bath’ was a circular pool built into the floor with gold around the edge. Vinneketh sat on the edge with his legs crossed, pouring oil into the steaming water. “You have perfect timing, my love. Everything is prepared. Join me~" 

As they bathed Demon felt all of the tension leave his body. Whether it was the water, the comforting smell or just holding his lover in his arms it didn’t matter to him. He needed this. Needed _him._ “It feels wonderful to be desired so~” Vinneketh said, breaking the silence. He still needed to get used to his lover being able to read his thoughts. The dancer smiled and pressed kisses to his beloved’s chest. “Are you feeling better, my darling~?” Demon smiled. “I don’t know how you always manage to put me at ease but I love it..and I never want it to stop.” He purred when he felt his lover’s slender fingers curled around his erection. Vinneketh stroked slowly, enjoying Demon’s hot panting breaths against his lips. “If there is..any opportunity to please you, my darling..I will take it~” He draped his other arm around Demon’s neck as he thrust into his grip, the lustful grunts of pleasure sending delicious shivers down his spine. Yet he still sensed his lover was holding back. “I do not fear..the beast you become, my love..show it to me..please show it to me~!!”

Demon hissed. His fangs bared. His eyes glowing a deep crimson red. He seized his lover’s hips, claws digging deep into delicate flesh. **“You enjoy..tempting fate don’t you~?”** Vinneketh barely took a breath before he was forced against the edge of the pool with his legs thrown over Demon’s shoulders, his loud moans echoing throughout the chamber along with his beloved’s deep growls as he was fucked mercilessly. _This_ was what he wanted.. _needed._

_“Gods yes…yes I do…YES~!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly more to come~ ;)


	4. Red With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinneketh is ecstatic about the other members of his troupe visiting KISSteria. When Demon discovers a secret between one of them and his lover he starts seeing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise appearances from the other members of Vinnie Vincent Invasion! =3

Demon smiled watching his lover float about, preparing to receive his first visitors since he came to live in KISSteria. “I cannot believe they are actually coming here! It has been so long since I have seen them!” Vinneketh hummed as he sat down at his vanity table. “I cannot wait for you to meet them, my love. They have been my dearest friends since childhood~” Demon went over and took a golden brush from the table, running it down his lover’s hair with long, gentle strokes. “Your excitement is enjoyable to watch..so of course I look forward to meeting them as well~” As he set the brush down he leaned in to kiss his lover’s lips. “You’re a vision of loveliness, my Treasure~” A soft pink colored the dancer’s cheeks. “You only say that because you love me~”

“I say it because it’s the truth~” 

Vinneketh led Demon to the palace’s meeting hall where his friends waited. Demon was a little surprised at how much plainer they looked than his lover. Their faces weren’t painted but one thing they all had in common was the staggering number of tattoos scattered across their bodies. They must have _some_ devotion to their Gods. They all hug and greet each other in a language that Demon can’t understand. Vinneketh then brings them over with a huge smile on his face. “Demon, meet my wonderful Warrior Troupe! This is Dalila~” The warrior with layered bright blond hair decorated with a lotus blossom smiles and waves. “This is Masika~” The warrior with wild light brown hair nods with a cocky smirk. Seems to be his permanent expression. “And this is Bomani~” The well built warrior with a mass of curly dark brown hair just fixes him with a stern look and crosses his arms. A strong air of a possible rivalry radiated from that one. He was already looking forward to future challenges. “It’s an honor to meet you all. Vinneketh has not stopped talking about you since you announced your visit.” Masika laughed boisterously and patted the dancer’s shoulder. “Obviously! Once we’re in your head it’s impossible to get us out!” Dalila studied Demon carefully. “So..Demon is it? How are you acquainted with our Vinneketh?” He smiled proudly, placing his hand on his lover’s waist. “He and I are mated~”

The profound silence that permeated the hall was deafening. Bomani’s expression instantly changed from stern to furious. “How can this be?!” he shouted, startling everyone. “One of the reasons I came here was to bring you back to Shpynxia so we could be wed!” Vinneketh and Demon stared at the warrior with wide eyes. “What do you mean..wed..?” Demon asked suspiciously. Bomani glared at him. “Not that it’s any of _your_ business but Vinneketh is my Promised One.” Without another word Vinneketh grabbed Bomani’s hand and dragged him away. Demon seethed as he watched, blood dripping from his mouth and burning holes into the floor. The other two warriors backed away. “I..think it’s best that we stay out of this..” Dalila said in a shaky voice with Masika quickly agreeing. They hightailed it out of the hall, leaving Demon to his boiling anger. He watched closely as Vinneketh and Bomani argued back and forth. Soon their voices began to escalate in volume. 

“Please come back with me, Vinneketh! You belong with me!!”

“I have told you many times before that I do not wish to be with you that way! How many more times must I say it before you understand?!”

_“BUT I LOVE YOU!!”_

Demon burst into violent flames watching Bomani pull _his_ lover closer and kiss him forcefully. 

**“TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM BEFORE I INCINERATE YOU!!”**

Bomani was ready to fight, but Vinneketh stood in between them with his arms held out. “ _No!!_ I will not allow you to do this! I will not allow you to spill each other’s blood just to gain my favor! Now both of you stop!!” Demon’s flames died down almost immediately. Even when angered his lover’s voice had a profound effect on him. Black plumes of smoke escaped his nostrils as he huffed. "You and I aren’t done yet..“ he growled, pointing a clawed finger threateningly. The warrior narrowed his eyes as he watched his new rival stomp off.

“I will be ready, Beast..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a continuation. Never fear~ ;)


	5. Warrior vs Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fires of rivalry continue to burn scorching hot between Demon and Bomani. Vinneketh is worried it will escalate into all out war.

Vinneketh tried his absolute hardest to keep Bomani and his lover apart but he knew certain interactions were inevitable. When the rest of his Order invited him to dinner Demon insisted on coming. While he made sure they sat as far away from each other as possible they still spent the majority of the time glaring at each other. Vinneketh found himself developing a massive headache. “Pardon me, everyone. I deeply apologize but..I need to go meditate..” When Demon and Bomani got up to go after him they both shot the other the dirtiest of looks. Dalila and Masika looked on silently. Why were _they_ always the ones getting stuck with those two? “I don’t know where you think _you’re_ going..” Demon growled, his eyes flashing red. “After Vinneketh of course. To see if he is well.” Bomani sneered in reply. Demon roared, causing their two spectators to bolt up from their seats and make a fast getaway.

“What makes you think he wants to be bothered by _you_ while he is trying to meditate?!” 

“I am certain he would prefer my presence over a loathsome animal like you!!” 

**“I AM THE ONE HE IS MATED TO!!!”**

“I absolutely refuse to believe he would willingly bond himself to such a hellish creature!! You..have him under some kind of unholy spell!! Once I find a way to break it he will be free of you!!” 

Demon’s laugh echoed throughout the dining hall. Summoning forth his power he began to grow larger. Black bat like wings grew out from his back, stretching to the ceiling. Acidic blood dripped from his elongated fangs. **“You wish to see unholy do you? Challenge me, Warrior..and I will _show_ you how unholy I truly am!!” **Bomani steeled himself and summoned his weapon. “I have taken down beasts such as you. You cannot scare me, Demon!! I WILL CONQUER YOU!!” 

The entire palace shook as they clashed. Demon flew about, spitting fire down at his opponent who deflected the attacks with the blades of his axe. Rapid swipes of his claws were also deflected just as quickly. He had to admit..Bomani was as good as he boasted..but he was no match for Demonblood. As they struggled to overpower each other Demon grinned maniacally, his eyes glowing crimson. Blood then sprayed from his mouth, splattering onto Bomani’s arm and part of his chest. Once it started to burn the warrior yelled out in pain, his weapon clattering to the floor. “Of course you would…resort to cheap tricks to best me..!!” Demon wiped his mouth as he stood over his downed opponent. **“I don’t remember us setting any limitations..so just man up and admit that you lost.”** Bomani cursed him in his native tongue. He couldn’t believe he was taken down so quickly! This beast was truly unholy. 

_“DEMON!!”_

Demon turned to see Vinneketh floating in the hall’s entrance way, with several apparitions of his Gods standing behind him. **“Treasure..I..”**

_“DO NOT SPEAK!”_ the dancer said in a voice clearly not his own. His Gods must have control of his body. _“WHATEVER CONFLICT THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE HERE IT IS NOW OVER!”_ He brushed past Demon to pick up the injured warrior and left without another word. 

Demon waited until the next night to attempt to see his lover again. Upon entering Vinneketh’s chambers his discovered Bomani laying in his bed wrapped in bandages speaking softly to the dancer while he sat on the edge. Immediately his blood began to boil once more. Vinneketh then turned and fixed him with a glare. “Stay right where you are. I think you have already caused enough damage.” 

“Why is _he_ in _your_ bed?”

“Why does it matter?” 

“He has his own bed!” 

“Can you not see that I am healing him? He cannot be moved!” 

Demon huffed and crossed his arms but he refused to leave. Once Vinneketh was finished with his spell he got up and took his lover out of the room. “I cannot believe either of you. I specifically asked you to not do this..but you are both like stubborn bulls! Do you know that you could have killed him? Yes, he is a powerful warrior but he is no match for you! I also know that he has done unfavorable things to gain my affection but that does not mean I do not still care for him! The Order is my family. They are all I have besides you. And I _will not_ tolerate any more of this childish nonsense. I love _you_ , Demon..you know this. But I think you need some time away from me to think about the consequences of your jealousy.” 

The sound of the door closing echoed in Demon’s ears. He took one last look at the door before stalking off down the hall. Perhaps StarChild was open to a little conversation.. 


	6. Tearful Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon must cope with a pain he never thought he’d experience. The pain of loss.

Vinneketh could see the anxiety practically radiating from his lover. He crawled onto the bed behind Demon’s hunched over form and began to rub his shoulders. “I wish you would talk to me, darling..” he said, resting his chin on his lover’s head. “I cannot help you if you cannot be open with me.” Demon just heaved a heavy sigh. As nice as the massage felt it did nothing to ease his tensions. “I do..need to speak to you..” His voice was barely audible. “..it’s just so difficult..” He purred quietly as the dancer pressed kisses to his temple. “Whatever it is…you can tell me. We promised no secrets, remember?” He nodded. Even without psychic abilities he found it extremely difficult to keep anything from his Treasure. He held Vinneketh close and took a deep breath. “The night we argued..I went to StarChild for consolation. He..has expressed interest in going to Earth to live among the humans..creating their music. He wants to go soon..and he’s asked me to come along with him..” His lover’s silence only made his anxiety escalate. Not that it improved any when he finally spoke again. 

“You..are leaving KISSteria..? Leaving me..?” 

Demon squeezed his eyes shut. Those words stung so much they shook him to his core. He held his lover tightly and kissed him. “If I had any other choice I would never..but StarChild and I share a bond of blood. He is my summoner. I am sworn to protect him. Vinneketh nodded slowly. He understood such bonds very well. Still..it didn’t make this hurt any less. “Can I not go with you..?” Demon shook his head. “We have no idea what this ‘Earth’ will be like. I would be crazy to allow you to risk yourself as well. I refuse to lose you, my Treasure. You are my dearest love..my soulmate. Part of me will always remain with you.”

“PART OF YOU?! DEMON, I WANT _ALL OF YOU!!_ ” 

Vinneketh clung to Demon’s shoulders, shaking and sobbing loudly. “I beg you..please..!! Reconsider..!!” His beloved kissed him once more, gently stroking his hair. “Marry me, Vinneketh..say you’ll belong to me.” He pulled back slightly with a soft gasp. Did he..hear that right? “Wh-what did you say..?” Demon held his face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “I said..marry me.” The dancer broke down again, this time shedding tears of happiness. “Yes, Demon..yes I will marry you, my beloved..!” 

Demon agreed to his lover’s wishes to be wed in Sphynxia. With the Elder’s blessing they were allowed to use KISSteria’s Star Portal to transport themselves there. Nothing made Vinneketh happier than being home again after being away for so long. He took Demon’s hand and led him towards the Palace. “I must introduce you to the Master~” When they entered Demon could clearly see what influenced Vinneketh’s bathchamber decor. Nearly everything was drenched in gold and made from beautiful white marble. The strong scent of incense made his nose twitch. He much preferred the gentle scents of the oils his lover enjoyed. “Master~!!” Demon watched as the dancer ran to a man dressed in regal white robes with long flowing sleeves that resembled a bird’s wings. He smiled and held his arms open. “My dear Vinneketh. I am pleased to see you looking so well~ We have missed you here.” They held each other in a tight embrace. “Master..you know I could never stay away. Come..I want you to meet someone~” Demon stiffened. The man’s eyes seemed to be judging him already. “Beloved..this is my Master Radames Fertari~ Master..this is Demon, the man I wish to be wed to~” Radames narrowed his eyes. “So I see. This is the one who stole your heart, hm?” Vinneketh beamed. “Indeed he is~ Master..I would be honored if you gave us your blessing~” Radames crossed his hands over his heart. “It gives me such joy to look upon you now. The brightness in your smile is truly a gift from Ra himself~ If you will permit me, I will perform the marriage rites~” The dancer hugged his Master once more, making the cutest happy noises Demon had ever heard. “Yes, Master I would love that so much~!” 

While Radames prepared the Ceremonial Temple, Demon sat and watched him. To say he was nervous was the understatement of the millennium. His hands were shaking. He was sweating. His heart was racing. Still, he had no regrets. Vinneketh was the one he wanted to spend eternity with. “Everything is in readiness.” he heard Radames say. “All that is left is..to.. ….” Demon turned in the direction the Master was staring, only to be struck into silent awe himself. Vinneketh stood there looking as radiant as the sun, dressed in glittering golden robes with a train that trailed at least 5 feet behind him. No sleeves of course. It was much too hot for sleeves anyway. Instead golden coils shaped like snakes were wrapped around the length of his arms. The black silk sash that Demon had given to him was wrapped around his waist, held together with a gold brooch in the shape on an ankh. A golden circlet wrapped around his head crowned with the figure of a kneeling winged woman with her arms stretched out and a sun disk atop her head. “That..is the circlet of Isis I gave you as a birthday gift. Look at you..the very image of the Gods’ perfection~” Radames said, finally finding the will to speak. The dancer smiled and nodded. “Thank you so much, Master. I had been saving it for this day~” Demon was frozen in place. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire existence..and they were about to be married. “I am..so unworthy..” he whispered to himself. 

“We are gathered here to join these two in the sacred bond of marriage. On this day, Demon and Vinneketh have chosen to live out the rest of their lives together in the holy union of heart and soul.” Radames took a small gold chest from the altar behind him, opening it to reveal a pair of rings. One made of gold and one made of obsidian. “Take these rings, my children..and speak your vows~” Vinneketh smiled, taking the gold ring and sliding it onto Demon’s finger.

“My Demon..my dearest love~ I never dreamed I would find such a deep spiritual connection with anyone. With the placement of this ring I give myself to you, my beloved. In the presence of my Gods I give you my solemn vow that I will remain by your side for as long as breath remains in me~” 

Demon purred softly, admiring his ring briefly before taking the obsidian ring and placing it on Vinneketh’s finger. 

“You, Vinneketh..are my most precious golden treasure. You have taught me how to love with my whole heart and you have given my life true purpose. With this ring, I vow to you that my loyalty to you will never waver. My love for you will never be destroyed. I am yours until you no longer wish to have me.”

Radames smiled as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. “Then, my children..with the power vested in me by our Gods, I bless you with the gift of being wed. You may kiss~” With their fingers laced together Demon and Vinneketh shared their first kiss as husbands. 

They spent the next two months in Sphynxia basking in their wedded bliss. But their happiness seemed all too short lived when Demon received a letter from KISSteria. He crushed the paper tightly in his hand. “My love..StarChild is requesting my return. I believe he..wishes to leave for Earth any time now.” Vinneketh sighed. “I have dreaded this day..and now it has finally come. He went to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his cheek against his back. “I suppose..we must return..” Demon nodded. “I will have to use my power to transport us back. Hold onto me tightly.” In a blinding blaze of fire they vanished, reappearing in Demon’s chambers on KISSteria. They went to the Main Hall where StarChild waited with SpaceMan and CatMan. “There you are, Demon! I’m happy my letter reached you. Are you ready to go?” Demon blinked. He wasn’t expecting to have to leave as soon as he returned. Vinneketh frowned and squeezed his husband’s hand tightly. “I..suppose I am. Let’s get to the Portal.” 

As they all stood in front of the Star Portal, Vinneketh couldn’t stop himself from crying. Demon held him close and nuzzled his sweet smelling hair. “I promise you, my love..I will return. Until then I will find a way to stay in contact with you. I told you when we wed…you will never lose me.” The dancer nodded, kissing his husband one last time. “Please..be safe, my darling..part of my heart goes with you.” 

Watching them enter the portal, Vinneketh made a promise to himself that he would see his beloved Demon again. Even if he had to brave the perils of Earth to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though their story on KISSteria has come to an end their story on Earth will soon begin..


End file.
